


solo duo

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coping, Gen, M/M, all in bill's pov, mabel and bill being bros, mabel ships billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mabel, it has become a solo story. On the other hand, Bill is mulling over the fact that he can't have what is already gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	solo duo

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for something different. I'm sorry; this is ooc, but I tried to make things work. All is written in Bill's POV. And what would Bill even call Candy? I don't know. This is also an early birthday gift to myself, haha.

It is a few days before summer begins when Mindscape feels more gray than usual.

 

.

 

It is also when the Mystery Shack gets a phone call during working hours and Red picks up. She exchanges friendly greetings with the caller and hands the phone to Stanford, whose eyes beam upon hearing the voice from the other line. Question Mark grins once Red tells him who is calling.

Only a minute passes before the phone drops to the ground and Stanford is on his knees in shock. Question Mark runs to him to see what is wrong and Red grabs the phone and asks what is going on. Tears immediately form and she hangs up and she tries hard to breathe right again. Stan whispers a few words to Question Mark and he grows silent, his face becoming far too pale.

The remaining hours in the shack are tense. It is also the most quiet day in Gravity Falls.

 

.

 

He recognizes the backpack Shooting Star is holding in her arms, but he doesn't recognize the expression she carries.

She doesn't exit a bus this year, but rather a limo that's parked right in front of the Mystery Shack. The first event that transpires is her running up to Stan and giving him a tight embrace. She begins to sob as soon as his hold on her is secure, and Stan runs his hands through her hair, whispering words to calm her loud and obnoxious crying. That is one good use of the man; her cries soon turns to quieter sniffles.

Two more people he doesn't recognize, but does so at the same time by their auras, exit the car. The ones that gave birth to Pine Tree and Shooting Star, he concludes. Stan ushers his niece to Red's side and he engages in a tense conversation with the parents.

He catches on to bits and pieces of the words they say. It seems Wax Stan wasn't the only one needing a coffin around this town.

 

.

 

So, Pine Tree was no longer alive.

The speeches are said and the crowd in black moves to the cemetery to bury the boy for good. It has been a long time--hundreds of years, really--since he had last visited a funeral and it dawns to him that he isn't well versed with the fundamentals and laws of death. Sure, he is well aware it's one of the consequences that come forth with his master plan, but he never had the need to delve into the topic.

Shooting Star cries the most throughout, followed by Stan who had made sure to keep most of his tears hidden and his emotions in check on the outside. Question Mark was next on the list, followed by Red and Blondie.

Before, he would think that death was just what it was and nothing else. The world was better off having one less human to manage.

But this time, the human is Pine Tree. He's not sure what to make of it.

 

.

 

He decides to meet Shooting Star that night inside of her dream. She recognizes right away that she's in his realm, because the first word that pops out of her mouth is a low call of his name.

"I hear Pine Tree has withered," he says, jumping straight to the topic she least wants to hear at the moment. He can tell she wants to leave by the strong grit of her teeth and the harsh clench of her fist.

He floats closer to her and swings around his cane. "Sheesh. Relax, Shooting Star. A fight with you is the last thing on my bucket list."

She's still bothered by everything. "Then what am I here for?" Her tone is icier than he recalls. Is it because of the year she had spent away from Gravity Falls, or is it drawn from dealing with emotional baggage? Whatever the case, it's amusing to him.

"Without you two, the town is as boring as it has always been. Things have changed around here drastically because of your coming. What I'm saying is that you two are excellent sources of entertainment, so I'm just in your dream to indulge myself in some of it."

Shooting Star lets out a tired sigh, but it seems she knows there is no danger for the time being. She sits on the floor, drags her legs to her chest and hugs them. "We're not your toys," she whispers harshly.

"Uh-uh." He waggles a finger at her. "You two are still more fun than all the other mortals in this town. Keep me entertained this summer, too, won't ya?"

He snaps his fingers and she's back in the real world.

 

 

//

 

 

The girl is quiet most of the time. Even spending time with Blondie, Monster, Tiny Korean, Red, and Question Mark doesn't do much for the first week of her stay, but she does say she would rather stay in Gravity Falls for the summer than going back to her hometown.

Some days she visits Pine Tree's grave and chat with the cold stone for minutes to hours. Sometimes she would lay on the grass by it and silently watch the clouds roll by, and other times she would bring the pig and continuously pet it.

Overall, the whole town is more quiet than usual, mostly to respect the dead boy; Pine Tree had much recognition and regard than he had thought. But, then again, words of reassurance and sympathetic silence can only do so much to help the sister affected by the tragedy the most.

In conclusion: without Pine Tree, things are boring.

He hasn’t bothered to go into Shooting Star’s dreams since the first night since he knows he would gain nothing out of her despair. This sort of despair is nothing he specialized in. So during his time he had tried to learn about death but the other dwelling demons shrugged it off saying they were only interested in the living and communicating with the dead was something no one had achieved.

Except Pine Tree. That boy managed to talk to vengeful ghosts and helped them move on. He even raised the dead, but now he was a part of it. Most of the time, ghosts were naked to humans’ and demons’ eyes, so he really had no further knowledge when it came to death. Oh, the use Pine Tree could have been if he was still around.

Shooting Star yawns and stands up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. She picks up her pig and proceeds to walk out the cemetery grounds. Still, the girl is far from being the way she usually is.

He hits himself with his cane. Oh, no. There was no way he is pulling a Stan and toning it down for Shooting Star and her dead brother. He decides to give nightmares to random humans that night, and it does nothing to help his case. He doesn’t realize that sending nightmares to Shooting Star hadn’t crossed his mind.

 

.

 

“Pacifica,” Shooting Star starts, lazily swinging on one of the playground’s swings. Blondie is swinging on the swing next to hers. “You told me you dealt with a ghost before. How did it appear to you?”

Blondie slows down her swinging speed to match Shooting Star's and turns her head to take a good look at her. She lets out a long sigh. "Don't tell me you're planning on trying something to see Dipper's ghost or whatever."

"It was a thought," Shooting Star admits quietly.

“Mabel.” Blondie’s voice is firm. She gets up and stands securely in front of Shooting Star, grabbing one of the chains on the side with one hand and her shoulder with the other. “If there was something I learned from your brother, it’s not to be careless with the supernatural. He told me that ghosts reveal themselves for a reason, mostly because of vengeance.”

Her grip on Shooting Star loosens and the upside curves of her frown goes slightly upwards. “You wouldn’t want that for Dipper, would you?”

There is silence between them. He sees Shooting Star reevaluating her thoughts. Soon enough, she looks up at Blondie and shakes her head, mimicking Blondie's despondent smile.

"No, you're right," she says, and he catches the little hint of denial in her voice. Shooting Star still clings onto the impossible fact that Pine Tree is still out there.

 

.

 

"I mean, we've gotten into tons of messes, but..."

Red pauses as she takes the carton of half-filled orange juice from the fridge. She pours the juice into two cups and brings them to the dining table, handing one to Shooting Star. She expresses her gratitude with a mumbling thanks.

With a furrow of her eyebrows, Red continues, "I don't think Dipper's ghost would be around. Yeah, there was the whole incident with that haunted convenience store, but they only stayed to bust out teens who came in."

Shooting Star places her cup on the table, not bothering to drink the content. "So you're saying Dipper has no reason to stay behind?"

Red sees that Shooting Star grows bitter by the second, so she reaches out to gently ruffle her hair. "I'm not saying that, Mabel," she says, her voice much softer. "Dipper wouldn't stay behind to haunt anyone like that weird old couple, and definitely not like that lumberjack ghost he told me about."

Shooting Star frowns, but she doesn't give in. "Wendy, you don't think he would try and haunt the guy involved with his death?"

Red chuckles lightly. "Come on, Mabel. If there's one thing we both know about your brother, he's one of the sweetest guys out there. Sure he has his faults, but overall he's not one to do that, you get me?"

A long sigh escapes from Shooting Star's lips. She grabs her cup of orange juice again and finally takes a sip.

"Maybe I'm the one who's hoping that he's like those ghosts, just to see him again."

"Nah." Red takes a moment to look out the window. It looks like it's about to rain. "We're all hoping that in some way. He doesn't belong anywhere else except here."

 

.

 

"Dude, here."

Question Mark hands Shooting Star a freshly made taco, and she takes it half-willing albeit half-reluctantly. It's almost evening and she hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, they all know. Question Mark takes it upon himself to keep a careful eye on her eating habits, knowing well that Stan isn't up to the task since he's not doing a fine job managing his own, either.

Shooting Star takes slow bites, despite her stomach growling and begging for bigger amounts. He figures that humans are well capable of destroying themselves from a single event causing emotional decay, and he finds himself wondering what he would do if he was in Shooting Star's place.

Question Mark sits next to her on the couch outside and digs into his own taco. "Hambone, I know I'm not the best guy out there to talk to and Wendy is probably better at things like this because she's your best gal pal..."

"Soos," Shooting Star cuts in, "I think out of all of us, you're the one who understands me and Grunkle Stan the most. So I feel better just by being next to you."

He gives her a thankful smile. "Dipper was the closest friend I had," he says, "like a little brother I never asked for but was given anyway. I would go through anything to get him back, too. More than I would for my old pop, just like you two have."

Shooting Star looks at him with a gratitude. "I think Dipper would be thrilled to hear that. He always said how he missed you the most back at home, even more than Wendy."

"Even when he's not here he knows how to make a dude feel nice." Question Mark chuckles heartily as he circles an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"My grandmother always tells me how when she moves on that I should keep living for her. We should both do that for your bro right now, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agrees, and it's said well enough for even him to believe her words. Though what Question Mark doesn't know is that she is now beginning to think otherwise.

 

 

//

 

 

She looks around and slowly takes in the gray and dull world around her. She prepares herself mentally, that he could tell from her hardened gaze.

"Get out of my dream," she demands right away.

He starts to take form, piece by piece, much like he had appeared in front of Pine Tree a year ago. She is beginning to act much like her brother, he realizes. A death of a close one affects a person much more than the world's end. Interesting.

"Don't think I don't know that you plan on following Pine Tree's never-to-be-seen-again footsteps," he says with an all-knowing tone, waving his hat around.

Her narrowed eyes turn to a glare, and she frowns deeply. "You don't understand any of this, Bill."

His one eye lights up. "Of course I don't, Shooting Star!" He can tell she's confused by his excitement and amusement, so he elaborates, "Death is something no creature understands fully, which is something we have in common with you meat bags. I'm only here to observe and merely that, kid."

Her lips straighten, absorbing in what he had just said. She turns around, folding her arms across her chest.

"At least you can't do anything to Dipper anymore." She sounds satisfied with that much for the time being.

"As much as you would like, Shooting Star," he shrugs, "I want the kid back just the same. He was a valuable asset to my plan. I'll have keep that in hold for now."

She turns back to him, her expression now curious. "You can't do with anyone else?" she asks.

"Now you're just being nosy, Shooting Star. Let's just keep things the way they are--my being more interested in your earthly deaths and your emotional trauma. Kapeesh?"

 

.

 

She tells no one about her exchange with the dream demon, and he does the same (not that he has anyone to tell in the first place). He keeps his word about only being in the shadows to people-watch, much to her surprise.

Even he finds his own actions out of the norm. He knows he can get by without the use of Pine Tree, since he had been going through with his plans for years before his arrival.

So why is Pine Tree's death this interesting to him?

He enters her dreams every now and then, and he tells her it is mostly out of boredom because being in Mindscape for so long becomes tedious. Shooting Star raises an eyebrow when he tells her that, but she doesn't further question.

Eventually it gets to the point they chat about their days and other things; he perks up every single time Pine Tree is mentioned, and he's aware that his interest in the dead boy continues growing when Shooting Star brings up any details about their childhood memories and her brother's idiosyncrasies, much to his dismay.

In one dream, he spots Shooting Star with a pair of red glasses in her hands.

"Those specs seem to be a running thing in your family," he comments, floating close to her.

She turns her attention to him and tilts her head. "What are you talking about, Bill? Only Grunkle Stan wears glasses."

"Nothing, kid," he quickly covers, remembering that she had never met the other glasses-wearing man. "So, what's the specs for?"

Shooting Star looks down, back at the red glasses in her hands. "They're Dipper's," she says with distant fondness. "He's been reading so much of the journal under the covers with only a flashlight on that his eyesight was getting worse and worse by the second. That, and he plays Pokemon before he sleeps in the dark. He's been always like that since he was young."

"Hm, sounds just like him," he hums with agreement.

"He's been like that once learned how to read. He always wanted to read instead of sleep, so he always had a small book light with him and read in the dark. Or he would strategize his pokemon teams and spend hours under the covers doing that. Mom, Dad, and I figured he would end up getting glasses. He got them around winter time, a few months after we left Gravity Falls."

If he had a visible mouth, he knows his lips would match the shape of Shooting Star's, disgustingly curved upwards and all. Her old memories of Pine Tree were always easy to visualize, this being no exception, though he doesn't realize himself that he wishes to actually see Pine Tree in those glasses. Now that would either be a funny sight or a nice one.

Shooting Star lets out a light laugh. "He really looked like himself--the dorky nerd he really was."

His eye softens.

 

.

 

Shooting Star exits a shady store, carrying a plastic bag of something that sounds every few steps she takes. Once she gets back to the shack, she takes out the item, which reveals to be a set of wind chimes, and hangs it right away at the porch's ceiling.

It's odd how he doesn't hear a single sound from it for days since she had put it up, even when a breeze passes by or when the wind picks up. They remain in place, not moving a single centimeter.

"What exactly are the chimes for, Shooting Star?" he finally asks her, looking up at the wind chimes.

He finally learns to appear in the real world without having to need a vessel, but it takes a lot out of him. He only has enough power to have one human see him for a certain amount of time in the day, and the honor goes to the one human girl he had been interacting with for a little over a month now.

They sit on the couch outside. Shooting Star looks at him and to the chimes, and frowns. "I saw an ad in one of my magazines promoting a new antique shop selling things that have to do with supernatural stuff. I went in and this old lady at the counter told me that she had a set of special wind chimes that played a tune if there was a ghost nearby and that it also worked like regular wind chimes. But it's not even swaying and playing any sound right now."

He scratches the top point of his shape. "Sounds like something your brother will spend weeks trying to solve," he says.

She chuckles. "You're really starting to know him well, huh? I think he would be happy to know that."

"Right, kid," he sarcastically replies, "because having a demon knowing all about your life and whatnot is a good thing."

"Isn't that what makes us closer? I consider us friends," Shooting Star says with a shrug, and it quiets him. Has he really been mellow enough to not be considered a threat anymore?

Well, it's not like he has much to complain about. It has been nice kicking back and taking a breather from his plans. At this point, he probably wouldn't have minded spending time like this for the next decade or so. 

Fortunately, she catches his hesitation, so she changes the subject to the former subject. "Do you think they're broken, Bill?" 

His thoughts are back to reality, and he looks up at the unmoving chimes. "You know me, Shooting Star. I know better than to trust man-made trinkets. They're phonies."

She nods and looks at the forest ahead.

"Even if there is a ghost," he continues, "or if it's Pine Tree's ghost, I wouldn't know if they're here. I made myself clear when I said I don't specialize in this sort of stuff."

She sighs outwardly, and he sighs inwardly.

 

.

 

It takes nearly two months for Stan to reopen the Mystery Shack, but he is still not as lively as he was. Question Mark takes care of most of the tours and even Red volunteers to take up the task when he isn't able to, and she does a pretty fine job at it despite taking them up for the first time. Shooting Star works behind the counter for the most part and the others are fine with that.

Even during work hours, he still chats with her and he does agree that they are now companions at this point, but reminds himself not to dwell on that thought for too long. 

Stan is finally out of his office and walking around the shack more. The disappearance of his brother did give a blow to his heart, but Pine Tree's death seemed to have a more despair-inducing effect on the man. After all, there really is no chance in bringing the kid back, not that Bill liked to be reminded of either.

But Stan is back on track now for the most part.

"You either mumble to yourself a lot or you're talking to someone invisible," Stan says to Shooting Star one day when they restock some of the items.

She makes a noise of acknowledgement, not knowing if she should tell him the truth.

"It's probably not my business, anyway," he continues, still focused on putting more bobbleheads on the shelf, "but are you talking to your brother's ghost or something?"

"Not his ghost," she replies, shaking her head, "but something along those lines, in a way."

He raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't question further. Instead, he tells her to wait right at the spot and proceeds to go to the basement that she still has no clue about.

He comes back after some minutes with journals one and two in his hands, and passes them to her without a word. She almost lets go of whatever item she is holding.

"You and your brother were looking for these all last year, weren't you?" He places them on the same shelf she is putting the merchandise on and ruffles her hair. "Sorry I kept them from you, kiddo. You're welcome to use them, maybe read them to Dipper every once in a while, since I know you visit him oftentimes and all. Just don't be pushing secrets you figure out to creatures like Cipher."

He leaves the room to grab a drink for the night. Shooting Star stares wordlessly at the journals for a while, unsure of how to take in the current happening. 

"Bill," she finally says after some time passes, and he floats closer to her to listen on, "do you care about the journals anymore?"

"Can't say I care too much about them right now," he replies nonchalantly. "Why the sudden concern, Shooting Star?"

"It's not that." She breaks into a grin. "I was thinking about taking on Grunkle Stan's suggestion and reading some entries tomorrow to Dipper. I think he would like it if you read some to him, too."

He shrugs. "If I feel like it, kid."

Just to alleviate the guy's dwindling lifespan by a little, he sends him better dreams for the night. And for his own satisfaction, he goes with Shooting Star tomorrow the next day.

 

.

 

There is less than a month until the end of the summer, until Shooting Star returns back to her hometown. Though he would argue and say that Gravity Falls was pretty much her home, and her brother is now staying here permanently, technically speaking. 

He still wonders time to time how much more amusing it would be if Pine Tree was still around. He pictures Pine Tree's last moments every now and then, just as how Shooting Star described it to him not long ago; he played the role of a tragic hero, saving a kid who had been bullying him from an oncoming car. The mental images send shivers to him.

Shooting Star peeks out from the backyard door, holding a can of Pit Cola for herself. Darn soda, giving him memories of Pine Tree he wishes to fix.

"You okay, Bill?" she asks, walking to the couch. It's raining outside today, so there are few customers to handle. It also sets a despondent sort of mood for his reminiscing. "You look upset."

"I'm peachy," he responds, floating to the couch and sitting besides her. "Just looking back on things."

She smiles. "About my brother?"

He rolls his eye. "Kid, you going to bring him up all the time every conversation?" He knows he is glowing brighter at the mention of Pine Tree, and it takes willpower not to zap her with some magic when he sees her stifling her giggle. Or rather, there is no need to hold back; now, not a single thought of even harming a hair on Shooting Star crosses his mind. He really had grown too soft.

Shooting Stars looks content looking at the raindrops, much better than months ago. She mentioned that the day Pine Tree died was a raining one, so even cloudy nights had given her nightmares. Bill had started to calm them down once he grew tired of her squirming and pathetic sobbing at night. It was something he had never told her about, but he figured she had a good idea it was his doing.

"Bill," she starts, and he looks up at her with curiosity, "you mentioned before how there were many other universes out there, right? That you've seen us in them? Is Dipper," she pauses to take in some breath, "still alright in them?"

He closes his eyes briefly to take a quick survey. "I can't tell the future like Time Baby can, but from what I can see, this is the only world Pine Tree is gone," he answers.

There is relief in her eyes. It amazes him how, even with one twin gone, their relationship remains powerful. He knows it is a force not to take lightly, as they were able to defeat him once in the past with it.

"You know, Shooting Star," he adds, "I've seen many different alternate universes; oh, let me tell you!" She listens closely, and he continues excitedly, "There is one in which you two take Gleeful's place, and he and Blondie take yours." 

Shooting Star blinks. "That sounds terrifying," she says, though in awe. "So we can control magic and all that?"

"You betcha! And even at a level much higher than you think! Though, I'd have to say, I don't like Pine Tree there too much."

"Really? Why not?"

"He's far more interesting in this world, and much more powerful. I never did fathom his death to be this soon, howbeit."

She tilts her head. "What do you mean more powerful?"

"Hm," he muses, collecting his thoughts. "Let's just say in that world, he stands no chance against me, but here he does." He nods at his own affirmation. 

There is a glint in her eyes, he notices. It is the glint that says a thought of hers has now been confirmed.

He shoots her a mock glare. "What's in your head, Shooting Star?"

"I was just thinking that you and Dipper really could have had something going on between you guys if you acted like now back then," she says confidently.

When the meaning in her words register, he is thankful for not yet possessing a human form because if he did, he was sure his whole face would burn brightly crimson. "I would keep that mouth shut if I were you," he says with a dash of terror in his tone. 

It does nothing to scare her, however. Instead, she laughs and it is filled with the most life he had ever heard in her. Now he really could not stay mad when she is finally back to being at her best.

"I'm the best matchmaker in town, Bill! I could have performed a miracle for you and him!"

"I'll see you later, Shooting Star!" he shouts too quickly and disappears in sight.

He continues to hear her laughter even after he whisks himself away from her, and he thinks about how differently things could have played if he had acted like this initially to Pine Tree. Perhaps they could have been companions, and maybe something more, as humans liked to phrase it.

He is aware he is wasting his thoughts on the impossible.

 

 

//

 

 

A force nags him to check Shooting Star's dream that night, so he does. When he enters, he is still at the same exact place as he was before he went inside her dream: Shooting Star and Pine Tree's bedroom. Shooting Star is sleeping peacefully, even in her dream, but something is obviously different.

Sitting on a chair by her bedside was Pine Tree, and suddenly his mind goes blank. He forgets how to talk, but at the same time there is so much he wishes to voice.

Pine Tree stands up and he turns around to lock eyes with him.

He is still at a loss of words, but he manages to whisper, "Pine Tree?" 

He receives a smile and a nod. 

There is so much he wants to do now that Pine Tree is here, in front of him. All that he had learned of human couples hit him--from hand-holding to embracing, to showing the boy wonders of the world hidden well from the humans, to observing constellations in the night sky, all side by side. He fell hard for this human boy, and it amazes him how one single human's existence could change his whole mindset like this.

But despite this being a dream, reality is still present. "You are dead?"

Another nod ascertains the question. He figures that Pine Tree cannot communicate verbally, perhaps a rule that ghosts not seeking vengeance must follow but with a price for being allowed to stay in the living realm. So the wind chimes not blowing and defying the laws of nature must have been a sign.

"And you stopped those wind chimes from making noise as a hint to try to tell us you were still around?"

Pine Tree grins and holds up a thumb.

At this point, he wishes he can go to Time Baby and punch him for not saying a word about Pine Tree's death before. Yeah, he was bound to Gravity Falls and all, but he still could have done something to prevent the boy's death if he tried. How was Pine Tree still smiling at a time like this?

Pine Tree goes over to the stack of colored paper by Shooting Star's bed and grabs one of her glitter pens. He sits down on the floor and begins to write some sort of message. Once he finishes, he stands up and holds out the piece of paper. 

In code that deciphers easily on the spot, colorful words flash in front of his eyes: Thank you for taking care of her, Bill. 

With that final message, Pine Tree prepares to go. Bill wants to tell him what he had realized in their time apart--that even demons like him are able to grasp the concepts of care.

"Wait, Pine Tree--"

And Pine Tree turns back one last time, and all time stops around him for that moment. Looking back at him are eyes filled with so much understanding, and Pine Tree _knows_. But the thing that gets to him most is that there is trust in those eyes. Yes, he had gotten trust from foolish humans in the past during his "deals" (and regretfully even Pine Tree's), but this sort of trust made him feel so much more and he is jealous of Shooting Star for having this trust almost her whole life.

But Pine Tree knows everything, so he's liberated from saying anything. One last time, they shake hands in their newfound mutual companionship without the need for blue fire.

Mindscape feels a lot more colorful now.

 

.

 

Shooting Star comes back to Gravity Falls the next summer, and she is filled with much vigor that could easily swallow the whole town.

They talks for hours in her dream that night about their adventures, and Bill thinks he really could get used to this life.

"You know, Bill, Soos told me to live for Dipper last summer. I didn't think living for someone could make me this happy." 

"Never lose that thought, kid. I can't have the both of you as goners anytime soon."

He says it jokingly, but he genuinely means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper in glasses trying to make the best pokemon vgc team is the cutest thing ever. And Monster is Grenda.


End file.
